Blood Lines
by NettieC
Summary: Drama and romance in equal measure for our favourite cast. Another old, dusted off story. This one is in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

BLOODLINES

By Nettie

Mac and Harm sat in his office going over the finer points of their performances in the Doyle Case which had concluded that morning with a win to Mac. Harm conceded Mac had made some excellent defence arguments but insisted his was a stronger case and except for an overly sympathetic jury he would have won. He had said it all in good humour and delivered it with one of his brightest smiles. Mac accepted his comments with all the seriousness they deserved by poking her tongue out at him.

They both laughed heartily, enjoying the resurrection of the closeness in their relationship. It had been a long time since they had felt so comfortable in each other's presence. For all their wishful thinking about being with each other, life seemed to continually get in the way. Paraguay had nearly destroyed their relationship and these last few weeks were the first signs all was not lost.

General Cresswell had noticed the change in rapport between his two officers and took the opportunity to separate them. He summoned Mac to his office and informed her she was going to the Seahawk on investigation. Mac took it in her stride, going away was nothing new and she had spent so much time on the Seahawk it felt like a second home. She said goodbye and left for home to collect her things.

The first thing Harm knew of something going wrong was when he arrived home after visiting the gym. It was a short message on his home phone, left not ten minutes earlier, that sent his heart racing and his world crumbling. He played it three times:

 _Harm, it's Mac. Just calling to ask you to follow up on Corporal Rockwell's statement for …no…no…Arghhh…the helos out of control._ The distinctive sounds of the helo crashing came from the answering machine, then people screaming drowned out her voice and the line went dead.

Harm dived on the phone and called Mac's cell. The first time he got through and left a frantic message. _Mac, are you alright? Call me. Please call me. Mac?_ The second time he called he was told the phone was out of range or switched off and could leave no message. He dialled the General's direct line and had to leave a message with his service. _General, Commander Rabb, desperately seeking information in regards to Colonel MacKenzie and possible helo crash this afternoon. Please call me ASAP._

Harm dialled a range of numbers at a frenetic pace and left messages everywhere. He managed to get through to Sturgis and Bud but neither had received word of the crash and were distressed by the news he relayed. All three returned to JAG Headquarters and were met by the General who had been contacted through official channels.

They sat silently in the General's office as he explained that the helo carrying Mac and seven others had crashed into the side of the Seahawk. There were two confirmed fatalities and three survivors who had been retrieved from the ocean with moderate to severe injuries.

"And Mac?" asked Harm, his heart in his mouth.

"As yet the Colonel's status has not been confirmed," the General said plainly.

"Permission to go to …" Harm began.

"Permission denied," the General interjected.

"But sir…" he protested.

"Commander Rabb, the Seahawk is not in a position to accept any inward flights. As an aviator, you should know better than anyone else the sort of damage a helo crash can cause to the running of a ship. They will dispatch but not accept flights for the next 24 hours at least. There is nothing you can do either here or there, so I suggest you all go home and I will inform you of any developments."

Sturgis and Bud could see the logic in the General's suggestion but Harm was reluctant. He could not accept he was helpless. Bud offered to drive him home but he refused. Sturgis was more insistent but got the same result. Finally, after some stern words from the General and a further promise to call with any information, Harm drove himself.

He had been sitting in his apartment for nearly thirty minutes dialling Mac's home and cell phones alternatively. He left repeated messages on her home phone but still couldn't do so on her cell. It was nearly 2000 when Jen knocked on his door startling him. He jumped up and threw the door open.

"Oh Jen, it's you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir," said Jen sadly.

"No, Jen, I didn't mean it that way," Harm said ushering her in. He then proceeded to inform her of the events of the evening and instantly she understood his mood.

"Well, sir, it's not the Colonel but I have something in my apartment to cheer you up," she grinned.

"What is it?" he questioned bluntly.

"Just you wait there and I'll get it," Jen replied, heading out the door.

Harm could hear the opening and closing of doors and other muffled sounds but he wasn't in any mood for guessing games, so he sat and waited.

Before long Jen reappeared at his door and said brightly, "Sir, hopefully this will help."

She stood aside and Sergei walked in. "Hello brother," he said.

Harm jumped up from his chair and embraced his younger sibling.

"Sergei, how are you? What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you here for?" he questioned.

"Whoa brother, one question at a time!" Sergei smiled, holding his hands up.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you," Harm apologised.

"Jennifer told me about the Colonel, I am sorry. I'm sure she'll be okay," he said, patting his brother's arm.

"Yeah," he sighed unconvinced.

Jennifer took the opportunity to leave the men alone. "Goodnight sir, if you hear anything about the Colonel please let me know. Goodnight Sergei, see you tomorrow."

"Jen, thank you, this has certainly cheered me up. Night," replied Harm.

"Goodnight Jennifer, sleep well," added Sergei, smiling broadly.

The men sat and chatted a while before the phone rang. It was the General to say that all eight helo passengers had been accounted for and, although not officially confirmed, he believed that Mac was still amongst the living, though her injuries were not yet ascertained. The news brought relief to Harm; he had been longing to hear those words.

"Brother, I'm glad the news looks good for you, for your Colonel," Sergei said. "She is a wonderful woman."

"That she is, little brother, that she is."

When the relief at Mac's survival sunk in, Harm actually took the time to notice his brother's demeanour. He looked tired and lethargic. "Sergei, you look exhausted. Let me make up the sofa."

"I'm not that tired, Harm. I'm just …" Sergei looked at him sadly.

"You're just what?" he prompted.

"I'm sorry to do this to you now, especially when I know you are so worried about your Colonel but…" he began, his hands twisting in his lap.

"Don't worry about anything else, what's wrong?" he prompted once more.

Sergei looked at Harm and then dropped his head.

"Sergei, speak to me," Harm pleaded.

"Brother, to answer your questions from earlier, I have been a little unwell lately. I am here for medical tests. I didn't tell you because it has all happened very quickly and I don't know how long I will need to stay," he sighed.

"What are they looking for?" Harm asked, moving forward in his chair.

"The initial diagnosis was ambiguous but the doctor in Chechnya thought a full medical work up and treatment here would be more advantageous to my long term health," he reported.

"Sergei, what do they think is wrong?" Harm asked once more, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"They say I have leukaemia, brother."

And for the second time that day Harm felt his world crumbling.

The next few days past in a blur of phone calls, messages and tests. Harm was relieved, after a trying day at the hospital with Sergei, to find several messages on his home and cell phones from Mac.

 _Harm, I hope you've heard that all is okay with me. Call me._

 _Harm, just letting you know I'm doing okay. Call me._

 _Harm, having trouble locating you. Please call me._

He smiled to himself, the General had told him about twenty four hours after the accident that Mac had been found floating in the ocean about 150m from the Seahawk. She had minor injuries and was suffering from exposure. She had been quite shaken by the experience but, all things considered, was doing well.

He had wanted to fly to the Seahawk there and then but knew he could do more for Sergei than he could for Mac. He reluctantly told the General that he thought Bud should go in his place because there were more pressing concerns at home he had to deal with. This news came as a surprise to both the General and Sturgis who had been present at the time. They both believed the Commander would have swum out to the Seahawk on his own if it meant getting to Mac.

"What's up, buddy?" asked Sturgis as they departed the General's office. Harm continued to walk on. Sturgis grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Harm, what is it?" Sturgis was insistent.

Quietly, Harm explained to Sturgis the situation with Sergei and made him promise to keep it to himself. Sergei was not a US citizen and that could have implications in getting the best possible treatment, Harm was busy trying to make some arrangements and didn't want it compromised. Sturgis promised.

Unbeknown to the pair, Jennifer had overheard part of the exchange. She went into the General, feigned illness and was sent home early. She used her key to get into the Commander's apartment and found Sergei asleep on the bed. Quietly, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to wake up. Jen softly stroked his hair and then held his hand. Sergei began to stir and smiled when he saw her there. "Ah, my beautiful Jennifer, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"I came to see you. I overhead your brother say you were sick. Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned, as tears filled her eyes.

Sergei sat up and hugged her tightly. "I was going to tell you, I just couldn't find the right words."

Sergei and Jennifer had developed a rather keen interest in each other during one of his visits about eight months ago. They had kept in contact via the phone and emails and had made time for each other on his two other trips to the US in the interim. They had not told Harm, at the time, as they didn't feel there was anything to tell.

"Tell me now," she asked gently.

And he did.

When Harm arrived home his first point of call was to Jen's apartment. She was sitting on the sofa watching television.

"How are you feeling, Petty Officer?" he asked from her doorway.

"Okay, sir," she replied, without breaking her gaze from the screen.

"Petty Officer?"

"I'm alright, sir," she said, looking at him but was unconvincing.

"You sure? You don't seem yourself," he said, moving into her apartment.

"I'm sure, I'm just a little …I don't know," she sighed, turning her attention back to the screen.

Harm sat beside her. "A little what?"

"A little sad, a little scared," she whispered, dropping her head.

"Of what?" Harm had not been expecting her response.

"About your brother having leukaemia," she admitted.

"How…how did you find out?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "Is Sergei going to be alright?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help him."

It was Thursday morning and Harm was spending the day at the hospital awaiting the results of his blood tests. The hospital had confirmed that Sergei had leukaemia and now it was Harm's turn to wait and see if he was a match to be a bone marrow donor. Jennifer was at work and took a call for Harm in his absence. It was a very bad line but through the static she could make out some of the words. It was Mac.

"Petty Officer, it's Colonel MacKenzie, I've been trying to get hold of Commander Rabb and had no result. I was hoping this would work," Mac said.

Due to the poor quality of the line, all Jen managed to catch clearly was the "Colonel", "Commander Rabb", "result" and "hoping."

"Colonel, the Commander is still at the hospital waiting for the test results from Oncology. They should be back sometime today but we are keeping our fingers crossed for some positive results."

The Colonel had heard most of it crystal clear before the line dropped out. She was shattered.

Mac went to find Bud to ask him about Harm but he was in a meeting with the XO. She interrupted and in hushed whispers asked him about Harm, he said he knew nothing and so she asked him to conclude the loose ends in her case and he agreed. Mac made her goodbyes to the Captain; he again sought reassurance that she had no long term effects from the accident and then made the necessary arrangements for her departure.

Mac commenced the long trip back heavy of heart and lacking in spirit. She had not yet got over her own near death experience and now she faced dealing with Harm's battle. Her thoughts were hazy and incomplete but as the plane made its way back to mainland USA she mentally made a list of the regrets she would have in her life if her time had of come. The list was shorter than she thought it would be but the first few regrets were intrinsically linked.

Harm, meanwhile, was at home oblivious to the fact that Mac was making her way back to him. He sent her a few text messages after Sergei had gone to bed for the night and settled back on the sofa feeling rather despondent. The test results had not been available that day due to a pathology foul up and so the painful waiting continued. Jen opened his apartment door quietly and asked how Sergei was.

"Coping better than I am with the delay," Harm answered, fatigue etched on his face.

"Won't be long, sir. Hang in there," Jennifer encouraged.

"I will, Jen, I don't have much choice," he smiled wistfully.

"The Colonel called today and I told her you were waiting for your results," she reported, pleased she could contribute something to ease his load.

"You did what?" Harm said, getting to his feet.

"I told her… you…" she stammered.

"She doesn't know anything about Sergei. I couldn't even get hold of her to see how she was after her accident, let alone dump this on her, for God's sake, Jennifer," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir, I thought I was doing the right thing. She had said something about you and results and…" Jennifer apologised.

"Said something? What do you mean?" he probed.

"It was a really bad line, sir, and I couldn't make out all that she said," she admitted.

"Was Mac clear that it is Sergei who is ill and not me?" he asked, his eyes widening at the thought Mac only had half the story.

"I don't know, sir," she admitted quietly.

"So, on top of her nearly dying on Monday, she could now be thinking that I am?" he said, shaking his head.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just…, sir, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she offered nervously.

"I think you should go," Harm said, moving towards the door.

"Sir, please?"

"Petty Officer, just go."

Harm again attempted to contact Mac but it was to no avail. Nearing midnight he tried her cell phone again on the off chance it was back on and in range. He heard the ringing in the receiver and also thought he heard ringing close by. He jumped up and opened the door and Mac threw her arms around his neck.

"Harm, oh I am so glad to see you," she sobbed into his chest.

"Mac, are you okay?" he asked lifting her chin.

On impulse she pulled his head towards her and kissed him passionately. If the week had taught her anything it was that life was short and she should make the most of opportunities presented to her – this was such an opportunity. To her immense relief Harm responded accordingly. When she finally broke away, he gently stroked her face.

"Mac, hi there, I think I need to explain," he soothed.

"No, you don't. I know it's Sergei who's ill and I'm so sorry but I am also very glad that it's not you." She hugged him again.

"How do you know?" he asked as he rested his forehead on hers.

"A friend called."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend." She took his hand and led him to Jen's apartment and knocked.

Jen opened the door and it was obvious to both she had been crying.

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Mac asked sympathetically.

"Yes, ma'am, again, I just need to say how very, very sorry I am to you, to both of you," she apologised.

"Jennifer, as we have already discussed it's okay," Mac consoled her. "Your heart was in the right place and …"

"Yeah, but again my mouth gets me into trouble," she sighed.

"It's okay, Jen, really it is. Now, get some sleep."

Harm and Mac made their way back to his apartment and she sat down next to him on the sofa. He tenderly touched the thin laceration that crossed her cheek, a legacy of the crash.

"Harm, it doesn't hurt. I was bit shaken and a bit wet but I am okay, truly," she said.

"I don't know what I would do if …" he began.

"Don't go there. I'm here, I'm okay. Now, how are you?" she asked, her hand rubbing along his forearm.

"Much better now that you're here," he smiled.

"How are you about Sergei?" she asked, holding onto his arm.

"That is a different matter. I guess I'm okay. I don't have a choice," he admitted, leaning back on the sofa.

"When do you find out the results?" she asked, turning more to face him.

"Hopefully in the morning," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"What are the chances of you being compatible?" she questioned.

"As we never had a definitive DNA test the chance of us being compatible by blood are no greater than two complete strangers but there's always hope," he said, smiling wearily at her.

"Are you going to be alright if you're not a match?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't be.

"Don't know."

Mac leant back on the sofa, emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as he entwined his fingers through hers.

"No, I just need to sleep," Mac said struggling to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harm said pulling her back down to him.

"I need to go home and sleep. It's well after midnight and I'm exhausted," she admitted, yawning.

"That's right, you're exhausted and not in any state to drive," he reminded her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you suggest, Commander?" she smiled, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sleep here, take the sofa," he offered.

"That's very generous of you but with Sergei asleep in your bed and me here, where do you plan on sleeping?" she asked, not wanting to move from where she was.

"I'll take the armchair," he suggested.

"You won't be comfortable," she told him as he disentangled himself and headed to the closet.

"I'll cope. Let me get some blankets and pillows," he said.

Harm opened the closet and pulled out required bedding. When he made his way back to Mac, she was already asleep. He placed the pillow on the sofa and gently eased her down. He grabbed the blanket and spread it out on top of her. Unable to resist, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Mac opened her eyes. "Goodnight Harm," she whispered.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, I just…" he began.

"It's okay." She closed her eyes and sleep came quickly, even if it was brief.

It had just gone 0200 when Mac awoke to the sound of Harm tossing and turning in the chair. Try as he may he couldn't get comfortable. She eased herself up on one elbow and called him.

"Harm."

"Why are you awake, Mac? Something wrong? Are you alright?" he questioned, sitting up.

"I'm fine but are you? You're tossing and turning over there," she commented.

"Sorry, you were right about it being uncomfortable. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologised tugging on a blanket.

"That's alright but could you come over here for a minute?" she asked.

Harm jumped up. "What is it?"

"Come lie here with me. You'll find it more comfortable." She smiled, patting the sofa beside her.

"Oh, uh, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After much movement and redistribution of bedding, Harm slipped onto the sofa and Mac lay down in front of him, his arm around her waist securing her. Sleep then came quickly for the pair and a night of blissful slumber ensued. Mac awoke to the sound of someone moving in the apartment. She opened her eyes and made out Sergei moving to the door.

"Good morning, Sergei," she said in barely a whisper.

"Morning, Colonel," he said moving towards her and sitting on the coffee table.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I'm doing well, Colonel and how are you after your accident?" he answered.

"A few bumps and scratches and a huge fright but I'm good," she smiled, feeling very well at this moment.

"I'm so glad. I think my brother has enough to worry about with me at the moment," he admitted.

"You know if there's anything …" she began.

"I'll let you know," he answered before pausing. "Actually, there is one thing you can do for me."

"Anything, just name it," Mac replied.

"Look after Harm."

"You've got it," Mac said as she looked at Harm sleeping soundly beside her. She raised her hand and caressed Harm's cheek.

"I'm going to go and leave you two too it," Sergei said, laughing quietly.

"Where are you going to at this time on a Friday morning? It's 0537," she asked, surprised.

"I'm having a breakfast coffee with a friend. I'll be gone for about an hour and a half, so if you want to make use of the bed, you …" he explained.

"Sergei!" Mac protested.

"I just meant it would be more comfortable and…" he began to explain.

"It's okay, Sergei. Go get your coffee. Anyway, who's your friend? Someone special?" she asked, noting the smile in his eyes.

"Ah, no, maybe yes. She's just a friend at this stage and I think I need all the friends I can get," he answered.

"Well, go and have fun," she said.

"I will," he whispered.

Sergei quietly closed the door but did catch Mac's last comment.

"Say hi to Jennifer for me." _How did she know?_ he thought to himself as he crossed the hallway.

Mac adjusted herself on the sofa very carefully. Sergei's offer of the bed sounded good but the cramped sofa with Harm in such close proximity was much better. She pulled the blanket up and gently rolled into Harm, placing her head on his chest and an arm around his waist, she wasn't wasting any more opportunities. The new sleeping arrangement and the nearness of Mac was enough to wake him. He leant forward and kissed her head without thinking. There had been so many nights he had dreamt about sleeping with her that waking up with her in his arms seemed perfectly normal. The kiss was an expression of that normality.

"Hi there, Harm," she said, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Hi yourself, did you sleep well?" he asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, I did, you? she asked, nestling further down.

"Better here than in the armchair," he admitted.

"I told you so," she laughed, and poked her tongue out.

He went to tickle her and she squealed.

"Shhh, Mac!" he whispered.

"Shhh?"

"I just don't want to wake Sergei. He needs his rest," he explained.

"That's very noble of you but Sergei's not here," Mac answered.

"He's not. Where is he?" Harm asked concerned, trying to sit up.

"Whoa!" said Mac, pushing him back. "He's gone for coffee with a friend."

"A friend? What friend?" he questioned.

"Harm relax, Sergei is fine. He's a big boy and he can go out for coffee without a chaperone," she said, in his defence.

"But he's sick," he protested.

"He's not gone far and he's with a friend. Now, relax okay," she soothed, patting his chest.

"But…" he began to protest.

"Harm, I…" Mac started but then stopped.

"What?" he questioned.

"Can we talk about something else for a minute?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, noting the concern in her eyes.

"You haven't mentioned that kiss in the doorway yesterday," she started.

"Neither have you." He brushed the hair from her forehead.

"I thought my actions spoke volumes," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe you need to turn it up a bit," he grinned.

Mac took the hint and kissed him again, long and passionately.

"Hear it that time?" she asked.

"Loud and clear, ma'am." He leant down and kissed her. In a shifting of bodies and an attempt to find a comfortable position, Mac fell from the sofa and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table.

"Oh Mac, are you okay?" Harm said looking over the side of the sofa.

"Yeah, no real damage," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Sergei was right though."

"About what?" he asked.

"He said we would be more comfortable if we shifted to the bed," she explained, sitting up.

"When did he say that?" Harm asked.

"This morning on his way out," she answered.

"And he said what exactly?" he probed.

"That we should make use of the bed, it would be more comfortable," she replied grinning.

"He didn't, did he?" Harm shook his head.

"He knows what he is talking about. It would have been more comfortable than this."

Harm helped Mac back onto the sofa. "So," he said unsure of how to proceed.

"So," she echoed.

After a short pause, Mac decided to push matters along.

"Well, Harm, Sergei will be back in 56 minutes. If there is anything you want to do with me in the interim, I'd suggest you get started."

Harm was stunned. After all the missed chances in their nine year relationship, after guarded words and leading questions, Mac had stated things plain and simply. He didn't need to be prompted further. He took her in his arms and made love to her there and then on the sofa.

As they were both laying there trying to catch their breath, Harm heard Mac say, "Well, that's one off the list."

"Huh?" he asked seeking clarification.

"Oh, I said one off the list," she replied.

"And what list would that be?" he asked, confused.

"After the accident I was pretty shell shocked, I mean I honestly thought I was going to die. That night on the Seahawk I found it hard to sleep as my mind was racing with thoughts about my life and what I had and hadn't achieved. On the way back to you last night I made a list of the regrets I would have had if I had died because I hadn't taken the opportunities presented," she explained.

"And this was on your list?" he asked, pride filling his heart.

"Yep," she nodded.

"Was it number one on your list?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it was number two," Mac said seriously.

"Oh," replied Harm somewhat disappointed. "So, can I ask you what number 1 was?"

"This!" She kissed him again and then held his face in her hands, "Harmon Rabb, I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah." He kissed her back. "You know something – that would have been number one on my list too."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:My apologies to those who reviewed part 1, I inadvertently deleted the reviews before I could reply to them. Please know I appreciate your comments.

Part 2

Further kissing and expressions of love were interrupted by Sergei's return home.

"Good morning, Sergei, how was the _coffee_?" Mac asked.

" _Coffee_ was good, thank you. Good morning to you both," he greeted.

"So, who's the lucky woman, I mean coffee companion then, little brother?" Harm asked.

Sergei just smiled and shook his head.

Harm noticed the time on the mantel clock and sat up.

"God, I'm gonna be late. The General's not going to be impressed," he said.

"Steady brother, you're not expected in today," Sergei replied.

"Yes, I am," he corrected.

"No, the General has given you the day off in light of the change in circumstances," Sergei said looking at Mac.

"And what circumstances would those be?" asked Harm.

"Well, given your visitor last night, I rang the General this morning and …" he began.

"And you did what?" Harm was concerned.

"And I told him that the tests results were still outstanding and I would sincerely appreciate it if he could spare you for one more day so you could support me through the tough day ahead." He smiled and headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks Sergei," Harm called after him. "And what about you?" he asked Mac.

"I'm off today myself," she said. "The General said yesterday that in light of my difficult week I could take the day and rest up."

"Good on the General," Harm said kissing her again.

They were interrupted again by a knock on the door.

"It's open," called Harm. Jen entered and was pleased to see the Colonel and Commander being so friendly.

"Good morning, sir, madam," she smiled.

"Good morning, Jennifer. How are you this morning?" Mac asked.

"Doing better, ma'am, I just came to ask if there was anything you wanted me to do for you today – given that you are not going in," she offered.

"No, Jen, I don't think so but if I think of something I'll give you a call, okay?" Mac replied.

"Okay, ma'am, sir, anything I can help you with?" she questioned.

"No, thank you, Petty Officer, I think you've done enough helping," he said, still not happy with her error when speaking to Mac yesterday.

"Sir, I've apologised, I don't know what else I can say. How do I make this better?" she asked sincerely.

Harm said nothing, so Mac replied. "Look, Jen, it will be okay. You'll just need to give Harm some time, alright? Deep down he knows you meant well, I'm sure there's no permanent damage from this situation."

"Thank you for saying so, ma'am, but excuse me if I don't seemed convinced," she said, her eyes darkening.

Sergei came back into the room. "Hi Jennifer," he said smiling.

"Hi Sergei." He could tell she was upset.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" he questioned, moving towards her.

"Nothing - I've got to go." She ran out of the room but not before they saw the tears in her eyes.

"What did you say to her?" Sergei snapped. He didn't wait for an answer and took off after her.

"Harm, Jennifer meant well. She thought she was acting in my best interest. She…" Mac began.

"She interfered again and left you thinking I was sick. She has to learn…" he interjected.

"She has to learn to trust the people who care about her and we are that, like it or not," she interrupted.

"But she…" he broke in.

"But she has a vested interest in this situation. She cares about us. We are the closest thing she has to family. She has been upset about this whole Sergei thing and …" Mac tried to explain.

"And what?" he prompted.

"Harm, you might be an excellent investigator but sometimes you are just so thick," Mac said in frustration, tapping his head.

"What?" he questioned.

"You can find truth and justice across the globe but you can't see the obvious in your own home," she sighed.

"Mac, all I know is that Jennifer interferes frequently in my affairs and it needs to stop," he sighed, having had enough of the conversation.

"That's all you know?" she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then I'm right, you are thick," she replied, sitting up on the sofa and facing him. "Let me paint the picture for you, Harm. Your brother has visited here three times in the last eight months. He spends a lot of time at your apartment, even when you are not here. He has a detailed knowledge of the trivial things that have occurred in your life, down to you getting that flat tyre out on Madison. Jennifer has been feeling the effects of Mattie's absence, feeling alone and disconnected. She has had a few spells of happiness that dissipate after a few days when visitors are gone. This whole episode with Sergei has thrown her. What does that tell you?"

"I don't know Mac. What does it tell me?" he sighed.

"Who do you think Sergei had coffee with?" she questioned.

"I don't know Mac," said Harm tired of the Q and A.

She raised her eyebrows and the penny dropped.

"You mean …" he began.

"Sergei and Jennifer, exactly," Mac smiled.

"I think you're wrong, Mac. I mean there have been no signs," he protested.

"Except for the coffee meetings, close personal contact, time spent together and the fact that he went running out after her just now," she listed.

"Sergei and Jennifer, are you sure?" he asked.

"Definitely," she grinned.

"How can you be so sure?" he continued.

"They told me – not in as many words but they told me."

By the end of the day the results were back and to Harm's dismay he was not a match for his brother. Sergei seemed to take the news in his stride but Harm felt a deep sense of guilt that he could not help him. It was Harm who needed support that night.

"You knew there was a chance things would go this way," said Mac as they entered her apartment.

"Knowing it and accepting it are two different things. In my heart I truly believed I would be a match and now I have let him down," Harm sat on the sofa with a sigh.

"Hey, Harm, you haven't let Sergei down, he doesn't blame you. It just means they have to access the donor bank, see if anyone's compatible," Mac sat beside him and draped an arm across his shoulder.

"But that could take months, or longer. Time Sergei might not have and if I…" he began.

"And if you what? If you had been born with brown eyes and blonde hair you'd have been a match or if you were 5"3 or female or had you been a fireman. Harm you can't "if" this situation. What we need to do is figure out a plan from here." She kissed his cheek gently before tousling his hair. He smiled sadly.

Mac's plan of action was to call in the one person she knew who could inspire, organise and mobilise large groups of military personnel in the name of charity and goodwill. She picked up the phone and called Harriet. After a short conversation where only the basic details were discussed, Mac hung up.

"Harriet will be here tomorrow at 0900 and we will come up with some strategies, some way of helping Sergei's cause, okay Harm?" Mac reported.

There was no response. "Harm?" she said again moving back to the sofa.

There was her sailor, curled up and sleeping peacefully. Carefully, she tucked a pillow under his head and covered him in her favourite purple blanket. Mac kissed his forehead and turned out the light. She grabbed her briefcase and although it was Friday night decided to do some reading, telling herself it would free her weekend for more important things, like a re-enactment of the morning's events.

When Mac awoke at 0630 she was surprised to find Harm asleep in the bed with her. He had woken after midnight, confused momentarily as to where he was. He had lay on the sofa for a while wondering if he should stay or go home and decided to go. He had folded the blanket and straightened the cushions before going into Mac's bedroom to see if she was still awake. The bedside lamp was still on and an opened book was still in her hands but Mac was asleep. He removed the book, quietly placing it in the open briefcase which was on the bed. He closed the case and put it under the bed. He then adjusted her blankets and turned off the lamp. Harm walked to the door and turned around for one last look before he left. The streetlight outside lit the room enough for Harm to see Mac roll over and reposition herself. She had a slight smile on her face and Harm thought again that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Deciding he would be an idiot to leave such a beautiful woman alone, he kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt and jeans and climbed under the covers. At first he was hesitant but as soon as reached out to stroke her hair, Mac rolled herself into him and muttered his name. Harm knew he had done the right thing.

Still, it came as a surprise, a nice one at that, to Mac that she was sharing her bed. Her first instinct that morning was to get up and go for a run, to get a clear head before her meeting with Harriet but she looked up at Harm's sleeping face and decided she'd rather spend the time with him. At first, she was content to let him wake in his own good time but as the minutes ticked passed Mac found herself urging him to wake. A couple of times he stirred but didn't wake. Gently she blew into his face hoping it would do the trick, it didn't. Then she eased the blankets off him, hoping the cool air would wake him, it didn't. So, she quietly called his name but the result was the same. She lay beside him and contemplated her next move; slowly she rolled over to face him. She eased her cool hands under the blanket and beneath his undershirt.

Harm, who had been awake the whole time, found it incredibly difficult to stay still. He wanted to see just how far Mac would go to wake him. He lay there and tried to think of military regulations, dress codes and other mundane topics that would take his mind off Mac's actions. When her latest effort failed Mac realised that more drastic measures would need to be taken.

She ran her hands back down his chest and across his abdomen, when she saw Harm bite his bottom lip she realised he was awake. It didn't change her plan but she made sure she watched his reaction. Gently she eased her hands under the elastic of his boxers and down to the tops of his thighs. Then she ran her fingernails across his lower abdomen and watched as he clenched his teeth, still pretending to be asleep. Mac withdrew her hands to the elastic band again and with her right hand, slowly and deliberately, walked her fingers towards, what Harm hoped, would be their final destination. Step, step, step, her fingers got closer with each movement, step, step, step, applying increasing pressure as they went. She then let her left hand do a similar march and before long both hands were so close that, despite feigning sleep, Harm's interest in the situation was obvious. Her fingers moved closer, almost imperceptibly, and then marked time with quicker and harder movements. When she knew she had Harm exactly where she wanted she removed her hands, yawned and sighed, "I think I'll go for a run." It was not the ending Harm had been anticipating.

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"Oh, good morning, Harm. I didn't know you were awake," she said playfully and continued to make her way out of bed.

"Mac, where are you going? You need to …" he began.

"Need to what?" she questioned, turning to face him.

"Finish what you started," he answered.

"I didn't start anything. You must have been dreaming," she smiled.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her sweats from the chair and headed to the bathroom.

Harm jumped out of bed. "Mac, please," he called longingly after her.

It was all Mac needed to hear. She reappeared from the bathroom, nude, and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You are so lucky I reconsidered, Harmon," she said kissing his neck. "Next time I might not be so understanding."

She knew full well that Harm would never pretend to sleep through her advances again. She loved it when she had the upper hand.

Harriet arrived while Harm was showering and Mac quickly filled her in with all the details relating to Sergei's condition and the results of the blood tests. With her usual good nature, Harriet expressed her sadness at Sergei's illness before getting down to business. The first thing that was needed was to get as many people as possible to register as bone marrow donors. Before Mac could make a suggestion, Harriet had a list of ideas:

\- Contacting the National Marrow Donor Program for information and support

\- Have a Be the Match registration day at Headquarters for all serving members

\- Have another one running at the JAG Family day

\- Publicity, press and promotion...

Mac just sat back and smiled, this was why she had called Harriet in the first place.

Within a month, Harriet had assisted in having an additional 675 potential donors registered to the program. For some it was their gracious goodwill which had them volunteering, for others it required a little more persuasion. However it had occurred, nearly every man or woman who dared to venture into Headquarters and who were medically capable registered.

Whilst none were suitable for Sergei, it boosted his spirits that complete strangers were prepared to do this for people in his situation. It was a very humbling experience and one that made him keener to become a US citizen.

Over the month Harm had come to terms with both his brother's leukaemia and the fact he wasn't a match. While he still didn't like it, it was Mac who had sat him down one evening and pointed out, in rather blunt terms, that this time should be all about Sergei, not him, and wasting his time regretting what he couldn't change was shifting his focus from where it should be – on Sergei.

Through it all, Sergei remained stoic and optimistic. His health was still good and he was living life to its fullest – taking the time to do and see all he wanted to, spending his spare time with Jennifer, enjoying brotherly outings with Harm. Leukaemia aside, life was good.

Nearly nine weeks after Sergei arrived in DC, Mac received an urgent phone call at work from the Be a Match Program. Her name had popped up on the register as a possible donor for a patient in DC. After initial discussions, Mac was asked to attend a medical examination and information session, if she was still willing to be a donor.

Slipping her hand into Harm's as they walked into the Riverside Medical Clinic, Mac took a deep breath. It was one thing doing this for family, and she considered Sergei family, but this was for a stranger and it was an odd kind of feeling. Still, she never once thought of changing her mind.

Dr Brett Orson was a man in his early thirties and seemed friendly enough. He ushered them into the consulting room before closing the door and gesturing to the seats in front of them.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and perhaps you're a bit hesitant," Dr Orson started and Mac half nodded, half shrugged. "And that's normal. Some people say it would be easier if it was a direct donation to a family member but others say it's harder as there can be a lot of guilt if a full recovery doesn't take place." Mac nodded and squeezed Harm's hand tighter.

Over the next 30 minutes, Dr Orson gave them all the usual information, answered Mac's three questions and Harm's 15 and performed the examination on Mac to determine if she was medically fit to donate – she was.

"So, the next step?" Harm asked as Mac dressed behind the screen.

"Now, I'll send Sarah down the corridor and she'll have blood drawn for further testing and matching purposes," he explained. "Those results will be back in three –to five days and, if she's the most suitable match, we will schedule the procedure."

In the early hours of the following morning, Harm awoke to an empty bed and went in search of Mac. Finding her sitting in her living room with the lamp aglow, he watched as she stared at the small bruise on the crease of her arm where the blood had been drawn. Gently, she ran her finger over the site and wondered what the results would be...it was all that had filled her mind in recent hours.

"Everything okay?" Harm finally asked, padding across to her and sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Yeah, just thinking..." she said wearily.

"About?" he prompted, even though he had a fair idea.

"Oh, you know, this, that, the other," she said looking up at him.

"Coming to any conclusions?" he asked, taking her hand in his before raising the arm in question and tenderly kissing her bruise.

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "I think it's an honour to be able to do this for someone... and if I was in that position, I'd like someone to do this for me..."

Harm kissed her head and pulled her closer. "Me too."

"Just wish someone could do it for Sergei," she said snuggling into him.

"Me too," he repeated before kissing her head. "Me too."

The day Mac received notification that she was the most suitable match for their client; Sergei received notification that they had a bone marrow donor for him. They were both standing in Harm's living room at the time, both on their cell phones and they looked at each other. Was it possible?

Privacy is word which rules lives and due to privacy regulations neither Mac nor Sergei could be given any information which could potentially identify the other. Still, the coincidences seemed to continue when they were both scheduled for their respective procedures at the same facility and on the same day. When Mac questioned that with a nurse, she was told that they performed several procedures a day and she couldn't even be certain that the patient receiving Mac's marrow was even at their facility. In the end, Sergei and Mac decided to believe they were the match but neither completely ruled out another benefactor or recipient. Just the fact they were doing this together meant they would always have a special relationship, one that would transcend what was already unofficially a brother / sister in-law one.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Harm asked, kissing Mac's head as she lay on her gurney ready to go in for her procedure.

"I do," she said, pushing up to kiss him. "But I love hearing you say it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered, kissing her quickly between each declaration.

"I love you too," she replied tearfully. "With all my heart."

Then she was wheeled away.

"Jennifer, stop walking," Sergei instructed, holding out his hand to her. "You'll break the floor."

Jennifer stopped and took his hand before moving closer to the bed. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Why?" he said, kissing her hand.

"Why? You are asking why?" she said incredulously and Sergei laughed.

"Why don't you do something to distract you?" he said, pulling her closer.

"Like what?" she replied.

"Kiss me," he said hopefully and Jennifer complied.

All too soon for Sergei's liking, Harm disturbed them when he came in to report on Mac.

"Mac's gone in and...oh, excuse me," he said quickly and Jennifer sprung back from the bed, feeling very much like a teenager who'd just been caught making out by her father.

"It wasn't what it looked like..." she said automatically and Harm laughed.

"I hope it was exactly what it looked like," he said, patting her arm. "I'm sure my brother could use the distraction."

It was Sergei's turn to laugh but Jennifer struggled to hide the flush creeping up her face.

"How's the Colonel?" she countered.

In the weeks after the procedure, Sergei continued to improve and, after some initial pain and discomfort, Mac had no physical issues from her donation. Lying in bed, entwined with Harm, both naked and sweaty, she finally spoke about an issue that had been on her mind for a while.

"Harm..." she started slowly, unsure as to how she would phrase it.

"Yes," he replied with similar intonation.

"Do you think I was Sergei's donor?" she asked, running her hand up and down his chest.

"I do. Why?" he questioned, tilting her face up to see her eyes.

"I don't know," she said. "Just can't fathom the odds of me being a match for my brother-in- law. I mean...I know stranger things have happened but it just seems like ... fate ... destiny ... something, that brought us all together... maybe your dad has been watching over his boys and orchestrated it."

"Maybe," Harm replied, he had had his own thoughts and sleepless nights contemplating Mac being a more suitable donor for his brother than himself but in the end he realised it didn't matter who it was so long as he got the marrow.

Silence fell before Harm spoke once more.

"Mac," he said, stroking her face.

"Yeah," she replied, struggling to keep her eyes opened.

"You referred to Sergei as your brother-in-law," he said, playing with her hair.

"Yeah," she said, loving his caresses.

"Don't we have to be married for him to be your brother-in-law?" Harm asked and Mac nodded.

"Well, I figured we will be one day so it's okay to call him that," she answered, trying to suppress a yawn.

"We will, will we?" he asked, grinning at the mere thought of marrying the woman in his arms.

"Yep," she said with a weary sigh. "And don't pretend you don't know it." Harm kissed her tenderly, he knew it and one day soon he'd formally ask but for right now he was content to smile and be nonchalant about it. "And when it happens he'll officially be my brother-in-law... but before that you'll be Jennifer's brother-in-law..."

"What?" he said, sitting up.

"Sergei's proposing next week, on Jen's birthday," she said forcing herself up and sitting in bed her arms crossed.

"What?" he repeated.

Mac glared at him. "What what?" she said, "He loves her, she loves him, they are great together. She's been devoted to him over this illness and that's what!"

Mac laid down once more, turned away from Harm and pulled the covers high.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said quietly, rubbing her arm. "Just surprised me, that's all."

"Why?" she countered , rolling over to face him. It was plain to anyone who'd been in the room with them that they young couple were deeply in love. Surely Harm would have picked up on that.

"Because the older brother is meant to marry first, isn't he?" Harm asked, slipping the engagement ring onto Mac's finger. "That is, if you will marry me, Sarah MacKenzie."

Kissing him deeply, Mac muttered a "yes" into his mouth before the night was lost in a haze of heated passion.

In years to come, the family bloodlines would run deep and strong. A new generation of Rabbs would grow up, bonds strong between cousins, and while no one ever knew if it was Mac who saved Sergei or not, the most important thing was that a life was saved through the generosity of another and family folklore would have her saving him, just as it had her saving her husband on numerous occasions too.


End file.
